


the butterflies don't lie

by demonbunny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Set after Raw 3/18/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: He just had a rough night and was searching for comfort, that was all it was. Though the butterflies swarming his stomach said otherwise.





	the butterflies don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet because Lio deserves better than what he's got with Bobby right now.

After the match, Lio made his way down the ramp, dreading the sound of Bobby complaining in his ear, immediately criticizing him for messing up.

And Lio immediately cursed himself, knowing he fucked up just after managing to get Bobby’s trust back. Though when he looked at it- it _wasn’t_ his fault.

How the hell did Bobby expect Lio to standing up to someone who was over a foot taller than him?

Either way, Lio was tense and dejected when Bobby started ranting on the way back to their private locker room. By the time they got to the room and the door closed, Lio had forced himself to zone out and ignore what Bobby was saying. It was better for him this way.

He showered and got dressed, frustration bubbling in his gut in the moments he had away from Bobby. And he was hoping if he took a long time in getting ready, he would be able to escape his wrath. Hopefully Baron and Drew would find him for them to sit around and talk about how much they hated everyone.

By the time he got finished, his hopes had been fulfilled and he was never more thankful to have the locker room to himself, getting dressed and sighing softly to himself.

His back and his neck were killing him after going against Strowman- which was expected. Though he couldn’t deny his wounded pride was worse off than his sore body.

Once he got everything packed up, he trailed down the hallways, his brain telling him to make one last stop. He came to a stop in front of one door specifically and he sighed to himself, weighing his options and debating on if he should do this or not.

His better conscious won out after a long moment of hesitation and he knocked on the door.

Behind the wood, he could hear there was movement and it immediately came to a stop when he knocked. It only intensified Lio’s nerves and he couldn’t stop himself from shifting foot to foot anxiously, waiting for an answer.

Eventually the door was opened, and he came face to face with someone he had come to consider an enemy despite having no real hatred towards him.

“What are you doing here?” Finn asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Lio bit his lip and he looked at him, fiddling with his hands. “Uhm- I just wanted to come and say that you did a good job out there,” was his meek response, now unsure of why he really came to talk to him.

That seemed to throw Finn off even more and he had a skeptical look on his face before slowly nodding. “Oh- well that’s a pleasant surprise, thank you,” he eventually said.

There was a long moment of awkward silence between them and Finn eventually cleared his throat. “You know- what Bobby did out there tonight was cowardly- if anything, you looked to be the brave one out there, not him,” he said.

Lio frowned at that and he nodded slowly. “Yeah- he’s still…yelling at me for losing though,” he said, inwardly cursing himself for revealing that out loud. But Finn didn’t seem to mind it; he only huffed and shook his head. “He’s an idiot for that, you were great out there tonight, especially since you don’t wrestle as often,” he insisted.

Hearing that small compliment made Lio’s heart flutter unconsciously and he looked up at him. “Really?” he asked him, shocked.

Finn nodded with a small smile accompanied with a snort. “Yeah, definitely, I like wrestling you,” he told him. Lio couldn’t help his smile in response, brightening significantly. “I like wrestling you too,” he said, feeling alright to admit it with it being only the two of them.

He then reached out to rub Lio’s shoulder gently. “Don’t let him make you feel any less- you’re fucking amazing,” he assured him. Lio looked up at him and he chewed on his lower lip to try and hide his smile. “Thanks- you’re- you’re really sweet for that,” he said.

He looked around for a moment, making sure the coast was clear before he moved forward to wrap his arms around Finn, surprising them both. Finn was stiff for a second before he responded and wrapped his arms around Lio, squeezing him affectionately.

“You’re really just a cuddly thing, aren’t ya?” Finn asked teasingly as he pulled his head back to look down at him.

That made Lio blush and he shrugged, slowly pulling back from him and looking down at his feet. “Uhm- no- not all the time,” he huffed indignantly. Finn chuckled at that and smiled widely. “It’s okay to admit it- I promise it can be our little secret,” he said teasingly, reaching up to pat his head gently.

Lio was surprised by all of this- not expecting Finn to be so nice to him in the slightest after everything that had gone on in the ring.

He huffed and he shook his head. “I’ll have to kick your ass if you tell anyone,” he weakly joked, earning a laugh from Finn. “Ooh, I’m so scared,” he drawled playfully. Lio couldn’t stop his own chuckle, the earlier events of the night quickly disappearing from his mind.

There was a long moment of silence between them and Finn still had a smile on his face.

Lio eventually cleared his throat. “I- I better head out- but hopefully we’ll wrestle each other again soon, you know, just one on one,” he hoped for it, though he knew it was unlikely. Finn immediately nodded. “Oh, definitely, I hope we do,” he said. “I’ll see ya around, drive safely,” he told him, giving Lio a final hug of his own before he let him go.

Lio parted from him and he nodded. “Yeah- thanks, see ya,” he said, awkwardly waving before moving down the hallway, sliding his bag higher up on his shoulder.

As he walked down the hallway quickly to the parking garage, shaking his head. God, that was all he needed, a crush on someone he was supposed to hate. He huffed and tried to tell himself that it wasn’t anything serious. He just had a rough night and was searching for comfort, that was all it was.

Though the butterflies swarming his stomach said otherwise.


End file.
